Glue for a broken heart?
by metallicanirvana
Summary: This fic is for teens by a teen. It's storyline involves drugs, sex, high school, teen pregracy and other teen issues. The characters might be a little smarter than the popular group but it doesn't mean that they aren't young and naive. SLASH! Bebe/Wendy!
1. Sweet 16 Birthday!

-1**Wendy**

It's been years since I was that geeky little girl I used to be, the girl that's immortalised in my photo albums. There was a time when I was the smartest, when I was the best looking and when I was the best that I could be but all that was a long time ago. By the time I got to high school the competition devoured my dreams and pride. I was nothing but another student waiting to be programmed for the harsh reality that we live in.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Bebe questioned me as she caught me aimlessly staring down at the world below me from my bedroom window.

"Nothing, as usual," I reply and quickly jump off of my window still.

"Are you sure your okay? We should be preparing for your sweet 16, it's the one thing every girl wants to be perfect,"

"What's the use? No one will show up, I am nothing but another freak of society,"

"Freak of society? What the hell are you on about? Everyone loves you Wendy,"

"Yeah like in the 4th grade," My best friend observed me closely, she had no idea what it was like to be me.

"Those days are gone Wendy, just because every one doesn't like you doesn't mean a god damn thing,"

"You just don't get it Bebe, no one wants to be my friend,"

"What the hell is wrong with you Wendy, you got friends and you got plenty of time to prepare for a party," I didn't want to go deeper into so I just randomly nod my head in agreement.

"Anyways Bebe, you can organise the party," The frustration in Bebe's mind is suddenly gone and is replaced by excitement.

"Wow thanks, what music do you want?"

"you know me, just throw on some of my favourite C.Ds,"

"I was thinking of hiring a band or some live artist,"

"If someone wants to play, sure," Bebe looked like a teenage girl waiting to get laid.

My sweet 16 was only a week away but I hadn't planned a damn thing and I guess that put a bit of pressure on Bebe. Music, food, invitation, guests and all the other things that Bebe had to quickly organise. It was almost a 21st century tradition for young girls to have ridiculous large Sweet 16s and I don't want to be one of those "unpopular" teens that have a small party but then again I was never one to dwell into what was popular. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I'm not "cool" anymore.

I look at my blonde pretty but dumb friend, she is the typical teenager I was suppose to be. A clone of Hilary Duff and Lindsay Lohan. Now I have to admit I admire I love Duff and Lohan but I can't live my live like they do, they are so much more different than me. I am not a glamorous person, I believe more in intellect than looks and that's probably what's screwing me over. I don't want to be apart of the falling moral fibre within today's society but if it means I will be popular….. No!!! I swore long ago that I wouldn't belittle myself just for friends. Maybe I was stupid to do that…

"Hey Wendy, I'm going to make sure everyone knows about your party," Bebe said with a huge grin and I knew if she said that, it would probably happen. She was one of the popular girls in the school, guys wanted her and girls wanted to be like her. She was one of the memorable leaders in a cruel world owned by fashion queens and preppy teens. Her only downfall was that she was friends with me. Sad but true. She could have been the most popular girl is school but she hung around me and instead she is only apart of the "in" group instead of leader.

"Bebe…" I said just before she dashed out of the room.

"Yeah Wendy?"

"Thanks, for being my friend," she at first gave me a weird glance but then gave me a warm smile.

"Best Friends Forever, in fact we are way closer than Stan and Kyle or Kenny and Cartman," I have to agree on the later but the first was hard to determined. Only one other friendship has been as strong and lasted as long as mine and Bebe's and it has been Stan and Kyle's. They are inseparable. How I wish I had Stan's arms around me sometimes. How sometimes I wonder if someday me and him could be as close as he and Kyle are. Okay so I'm a little bit shy and I think he is too but I known him since elementary and if he comes to my sweet 16 party, I'll make a move. It could possibly be the greatest or worst day of my life depending on his decision.

---

"He…Hey… Wendy, AAAHHH URGH URGH and Bebe," Said Tweak as he took a seat with us. The blond boy would never learnt how to button a shirt had become a good friend to me and Bebe in the past two or three years.

"Hey Tweak, you want to help me organise Wendy's party?" Bebe questioned Tweak but she didn't really plan on him saying yes.

"Sure, but we need to music…and…dancing, dancing in the moonlight, what if I can't dance, oh no I can't dance!!!!" At first Tweaks random thoughts and speech confused and freaked me out but over the years I have come to deal with it. His "ADHD" has developed into schizophrenia or bipolar, can't remember what… but he seems to have a very creative and active mind from some strange thought disorder.

"Don't worry Tweak, you don't have to dance, any ideas on food?"

"Shrimp with coconut cream or Thai Chicken curry?" I question Bebe even though it's my party.

"Or cow's flesh on a stick, oh no, what if I'm a cow that needs to be milked…AHH URGG AAAHHHH URGG BLUH!! I need to be milked"

"Shrimp with coconut cream sounds nice for appetizers, Thai Chicken curry sounds too diner-ish,"

"Oh okay, listen I'm going to be heading towards my poetry class, it's like on the other side of the school," I didn't want to sit talking about food and my party. Along the way to my poetry class I run into Kenny and Cartman.

"Hey you stupid bitch, heard your having a party," Cartman bluntly states making me feel angry.

"Don't mind him Wendy, 16, that's the big one for girls isn't it?" Kenny says in a much nicer tone. I have to admit I did once have a crush for Kenny too, I mean his messy blond hair, his beautiful blue eyes and his kind heart would be enough for most girls. However it was Stan that I was in love with, the guy who made my knees feel weak, the boy who I couldn't talk too properly. Plus I heard in recent years Kenny has been forced into a harsh life because of his family. I never knew the full story but I heard about his drug abuse, his violent outbursts and his seemingly insane plans. I think that is one of the reasons Kenny and Cartman are good friends at times but unlike Eric, Kenny wasn't born that way he was forced it.

"Yeah, Bebe has this whole open invitation,"

"HA! Probably cause no one is going to show up," Cartman barks and I have to sadly say that the open invitation was probably a way to try and get as much people as Bebe could.

"Shut up Eric, don't mind him, I'm sure lots of people are going to show up," Kenny said with a cute smile that would have made me fall to my knees if I wasn't already in love.

"Well I'll see you there," I say in an abnormally high voice, totally ignoring Cartman and walking off. Poetry class is one that is filled with emos and Goths and they always have interesting poetry to share. It's kind of sad and depressing to know that people are actually that fucked up in the head. The one annoying thing about my class is the freaks in it.

I wait by the cold classroom door, awaiting for it to open so I can enter and absorb the warmth of the heaters. The bell rings and I rush into class like a little child. As soon as class beings I feel a little alienated from by class mates. Dark eye liner, excessive make-up, hollow eyes and shallow souls.

"Today a new student has worked himself into the Advanced Poetry Class, Stan Marsh," My heart stops at the words my teacher speak. He walks in with his jet black hair, hair that I just what to run my hands through gently. His eyes slowly scan the room and then they fall upon me. He doesn't know anyone in class…. Which is probably why he walked directly towards me. None of those cult freaks were sitting next to me so Stan takes a seat, looking a little red.

"Umm hi Stan," I greet him warmly but nervously.

"Hey," He replies a little more relaxed than me but I can feel that it was forced. This is stupid, I know he loves me and he knows I love him so why do we keep being so nervous around each other.

"It's my sweet 16 on Friday, you think you could make it?"

"Yeah I have heard about it, Bebe was telling me about it," Bebe is the only person that knows the perfect Birthday gift for me would be Stan.

"So you want to come, I mean I would understand if you don't… I mean I only spoke too like twice… and at primary school," GOD DAMN IT!!!! I screw things up in odd ways.

"Testaburger, Marsh… Is there something you want to share with the class?"

"No," We say in unison. The rest of the lesson is silent. No more stupid questions fell out my mouth that day nor the rest of the week but maybe that was about to change.

---

"Wow Bebe, I love the lighting and the music…Wow!!!" I say shocked as Tweak and I observe my house know looking like a house ready to rock and roll.

"Well I did the best that I could,"

"I helped out like a dog that ARRRGGHHH UGH Donnie don't want to skip rope?" Normally I could tolerate Tweak since he was one of my closest friends but I felt like slapping. I guess I was just angry that no one else had shown up.

"Well the party has started like 10 minutes ago, don't worry I'm sure they are just fashionable late," Bebe said trying too assure me that someone other than me, her and Tweak was going to come. We waited for another 10 minutes and suddenly my heart was broken, no one was coming.

"Hello," Someone said while knocking and Tweak opened the door to reveal a well dressed Eric Cartman.

"Come to mock me about the party?"

"Of cause not Wendy, you may not know this but I am not really a bad guy, At least with me here you got one more friend?"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks I guess,"

"Psych, Shame you dumb bitch," Said Cartman as he flipped me out before exiting the house. He soon walked in and I was confused before I saw Kenny pushing that fat tub of lard.

"Happy Birthday Wendy, here's something me and Eric put some money into, well mainly him,"

"Yeah mainly me, you put in only like $20 you poor bitch," At first I was kind of confused, Eric put in money for a gift for me?

"Thanks for coming Kenny," Says Bebe as she puts her arms around him to greet him. Kenny replies with a kiss on the cheek that shocks everyone including him.

"So where's the food? An y spirits?" Cartman asks as he starts walking towards the table.

"uhhh so anyways," Kenny says embarrassed running towards the table to join Cartman in his snack. Suddenly another knock on the door and Tweak opens it to reveal Token, Clyde, Craig and Jimmy.

"I'm glad you made it guys, we got…. burning flesh!!!… I mean beef on a spitfire," Blurted out Tweak before his friends started laughing.

"Burning flesh aye? Missed ya man," Said Clyde has he shook Tweak's hand. The group spent sometime talking to Tweak who was a good friend of theirs. Okay so some people showed up…. These were the "unpopular" people inhabiting our school. They might have been my good friends since elementary school but in Columbine High School they are nothing more than nerds, freaks and Tweaks.

South Park didn't have a high school and Littleton, Denver and Jefferson County were the closest places with High Schools. The High school in CDP of Jefferson County aka Columbine High School was the closest. It was just little outside South Park but it was still a 45 minute bus ride we all had to take.

My heart is broke, where is Stan? I mean we aren't like going out or anything but I though he would come just like Kenny and Jimmy did. I thought we could at least classify ourselves as friends but I guess I was wrong. Suddenly another knock and my heart rose up quickly. It had to be Stan… it had to be him and Kyle.

"Hello, Happy Birthday Wendy, Sweet Party… sorta," Said Kyle looking around the living room which was practically empty.

"Where's Stan?" I ask in a sad tone realising that Stan wasn't with him.

"You mean Stan isn't here? I though he would have been here by now," Kyle sadly says as he hands me a gift and walks towards Kenny. 3 of the 4 South Park musketeers came and the only missing was the one I was in love with. Damn it, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman can go away if it means Stan would be here. I walk up angrily at them and I must have looked pretty insane when I stood next to them in anger but knew I couldn't do anything. It wasn't there fault Stan wasn't here.

"Are you okay Wendy?" Kyle asks after I must have stood next to them in silence for about 5 minutes.

"Huh…oh…I'm fine, does any one know if Stan is coming?"

"He said he was…." All 3 say in unison, in an almost forced tone that made me sort of suspicious.

"I'm sure he is just running a little late because he is uhhh…. Still looking for a gift or something, I'll give him a txt if it really bothers you," Kenny says although it also seems force but just as I was about to ask why they sounded so weird when I heard some Guns N' Roses song play and I realised it was coming from Kenny's pocket.

"Ah excuse me Wendy," Said Kenny as he grabbed his cell phone and walked away into the corner.

"hey Stan, where are you man?" Was the first words Kenny said to the person on the other end. I could barely make it out so I started walk towards him but was stopped by Cartman. His arms was blocking the way and he randomly gave me a hug. Now I knew something was up for sure.

"What the hell?" I said as I tried to break from Cartman's tight grip but he isn't just fat, who would have figured. Kyle soon put his arms around me too and now I was starting to get pissed off.

"Happy Birthday Wendy," Cartman said but I nodded at Tweak and move my eyes towards Kenny. He looked at me confused at first but suddenly got it and walked towards Kenny. As soon as Kenny walked back to where I was standing Cartman and Kyle let go of me.

"Stan told me he is coming soon so yeah," Kenny said as I walked away from them and towards Tweak. I can't believe they just did that too me. Stan must be trying to hide something pretty big from me.

"What did you hear?" I question Tweak.

"AHHHH KA BOOM BOOM. Stan…. Is looking for a gift, he… wants it to be the best gift ever," Tweak said while shaking his hands and twitching nervously.

"Thanks Tweak," I say as I put my arms around him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Cartman suddenly walks up to me and asks as he watches me hugging Tweak.

"Giving Tweak a hug…"

"You two aren't go out are you?" I was going to instant reply no but then I wonder why he asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't,"

"Then why do you want to know?"

"Because… well, St… I love you," My sweet 16 just become sour after I heard that and he put his arms around me.

"I already… am in love but not with Tweak?"

"Who then?" He questions me, he seems awful relaxed right about now. His mood suddenly changes when Stan appears out of no where. More people had appeared like some of the Raisin girls, Heidi and Rebecca and Timmy, Towelie and Nelly.

"Stan….Stan?" I say, starting to feel a little nervous.

"No I don't love you, dumb bitch," Said Cartman pissing me off. That is the single most worst thing he has done to me all night because it was in front of Stan.

"Don't mind him," Says Stan as he gives me a hug, he seemed as shaky as Tweak.

"I was looking for a gift…but I couldn't find one, I'm sorry," He said but I just put my arms around him. Its sort of obvious now and it might have been always but now I am not scared. Why should I be scared of love or Stan?

"You coming was the best gift I ever got," I say as I lean in for a kiss, he does the same. Our lips meet and it was all I ever dreamed it would be and more. My arms were tightly around him and I suddenly looked around to see that people were staring at us. There wasn't many people at the party but they were all staring at us but I didn't care. Peeping Percy and his friends wasn't enough to ruin this moment for me. Nothing was and nothing ever will be.

"Wendy, you know what?" Stan questioned me after pulling his lips away. His beautiful brown eyes were staring straight at me.

"What darling?"

"I love you," He said as he put his tongue into my mouth for round two.

The birthday party was a success in some sense, so Eric spiked the punch and ended up getting two Raisin girls drunk enough to giving him a French kiss and Kyle ended up get drunk and stoned so much that he collapsed on the floor. Despite the lack of numbers it was fun and I got what I wanted for a long time.

**Bebe**

Wendy seems to be enjoying herself and so does everyone at the party. So only like 50 people showed it doesn't matter if everyone is having fun I guess.

"Hey Bebe, can I talk to you?" Kenny says walking towards me and flicking a strand of hair out of his eyes. He wasn't too tall but still stood about an inch over me. His eyes stare deeply into mine and I can tell he is waiting to do something very important. Kenny was one south park's good looking boys, his blonde hair and blue eyes are the same shade as mine.

"Sure Kenny,"

"Uhhh…. In private," He said dragging me up the stairs and into Wendy's room. He closes the door and I suddenly start to feel scared.

"I want to tell you something,"

"Sure Kenny, what is it?"

"I just think your great, I mean your just really…. Awesome. I knew you since like primary and over the years I realised that you're a really nice and beautiful person."

"Oh…. Well thanks," I didn't know how to respond but my arms did… they somehow moved by themselves and held Kenny tightly. My lips meet his and it was almost as if I had no control of what I was doing and too be honest I wanted no control. Suddenly a small bottle falls out of his pockets.

"Methylenedioxymethamphetamine, 5 pills…. Dude, this is ecstasy," I say extremely pissed off. I don't even know why it was in a bottle with a label but I opened it and 5 pills fell out.

"I…." Kenny said with a look that was a mixture of sorrow and horror.

"I… don't know what to say," I say bluntly.

"They aren't mine, they are Eric's," He says in defence as I put the pills back into the bottle.

"Maybe I should try one," I randomly say finding it hard to hand the bottle back to Kenny. I don't know why but I think it might be fun.

"Well why not," I open the bottle again and pop a pill, Kenny does the same.

We fall on to Wendy's bed, his leg smoothing rubbing against my, his tongue thrashing like an eel upon mine. His arms slowly reaching up my skirt finding it's home in my thin underwear. His fingers filling my vagina with pleasure that I never thought imaginable while my hand is digging into his old, dirty jeans. Slowly I unbuckled his jeans and pull down his boxers. His pulls down my panty and I am lying on top of him.

My knees are on clinging onto his legs as I get off of him and start gently rubbing his penis. He continues to put his finger in my pussy. I savour every moment.

"Kenny, this is great I love you!!!"

"I love you too!!!" I lie next to him, my head faced towards his neck. My arms unbuttoning his shirt while his hand is reaching in my shirt and slowly moving towards my left breast. The fiction between his hand and my body gives me a feeling that I didn't think was possible.

"Hello?" Suddenly I heard a loud knock and Wendy's voice.

"Oh hey Wendy," I tried to hide the feeling of satisfaction I am feeling.

"Why is the door locked?"

"I want to go to sleep and I don't want some random perv in the party like raping me or something while I'm asleep."

"Oh okay," I can hear her walking away while Kenny unbuttons my shirt.

"This is the greatest feeling ever, I wish I could stay with you in this room forever," Kenny said once taking my shirt off and lying on top of me. He was complete naked and all I had on was my bra and skirt. Kenny puts his hands on my ass, slowly going up my back and up to the straps of my bra. He slowly unhooks my bra and my breasts fall down. I put my legs tightly around his upper legs and we move close till his penis is in my vagina. He might have been on the bottom but his thrust were so powerful I couldn't help but moan in acceptance, in freedom, in love.

We switch position as he gets on the top and violently fucks me. So hard, so great!!! Each thrust felt like a lightning bolt hitting my vagina. The next morning I awake, Kenny's arms gripping my naked body. What the hell did we do yesterday?

**Heidi**

"Awesome Party Wendy, even some of the "popular guys" came," I said pointing towards Token and Clyde.

"Thanks Heidi but that doesn't matter," She said dulled holding a drink.

"What's the matter Wendy?" I say clinching onto her left arm.

"Stan's not here,"

"Stan? Stan Marsh… why does that bother you?"

"It…. Heidi… I love Stan," Maybe she is drunk or something, blame on Eric to spike the drinks, everyone knows it was him.

"Don't worry Wen, I'm sure he is just running a little late," I tried to assure her but she walked off without a word. If it's not just the alcohol making her say that then I hope Stan shows up. No girl wants a bad sweet 16 party.

"Hey Heidi," I look around to see Tweak.

"Hey Tweak, enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, anyways uhhh how are you?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I… like to burn down faecal matter," I always wondered if Tweak had Tourette Syndrome but he was just a strange boy sometimes. His mind was overcrowded with his own thoughts and sometimes he just blurted things out, almost as if he was pressured to do so.

"umm okay," I reply kind of nervously.

"I just want to say that… I love dogs meat, no no I love you," He said as he ran with red cheeks. Wow was that weird, I got to take another drink. I feel annoyed when I return to the punch bowl to see it empty.

"Eric, do you got any other drinks?" It was a strange scene, Cartman was all alone, no Stan, Kyle or Kenny.

"Sure, want to go to relax on the balcony?" I would never in a million years sit at a balcony with Eric Cartman and I thought in a million years he would never ask but I can smell the absinthe on him. It was such a strong smell but I guess that's cause it's a powerful.

"what the hell," I say as I follow Eric to the balcony, it was kind of calm up here. The loud music was nothing more than distant bass lines, the dancing morons were no where to be seen and it was much cooler here. I was starting to sweat inside just from the heat.

"I got some drinks in my bag, left them around here some where," Eric says as he looks around for a bag. It was his school bag and it was lying next to a chair which Eric seats on.

"Come on sit down, gaze upon the stars and relax,"

"Uhhh ok…" I'm sure Cartman is just really drunk, if he acts like this when he is drunk I think every needs to start buying him drinks.

"What do you want?" He says as he gives me his bag. It is loaded with alcohol and that's when I come across a bottle of pills.

"What are these Eric?"

"Party pills, you can't have those,"

"just one?"

"Well only if you spend sometime up here with me," That is the most weirdest request Cartman has ever asked from me. These things must really do strange things to you.

"Alright," I say opening the bottle and swallowing one with a bottle of beer.

"Don't you think the stars are pretty tonight, I mean there is so much light in the air but the stars are still so magically tonight," I never seen this side of Cartman before.

"Yeah, they are magically," I say moving my seat closer to Eric's and leaning back fully on my chair while watching the stars. They were bright blue, a blue that brought instant calmness.

"Heidi,"

"Yeah Eric?" I say snapping out of my day dream of flying into the sky.

"I think you look really beautiful tonight,"

"Oh… uhh… thanks," I say stumbling into my feet and walking towards the door.

" I didn't mean too…" He burries his head into his arms and starts crying, this must be the down side of the party pills. The depression it causes after the high.

"Eric… it's not…"

"I'm fat and I'm ugly, no one would want me,"

"For fucks sake, your big boned and not ugly. I mean you alright looking and all," If you minus the chubby cheeks and the triple chin.

"No I'm hideous," Cartman pulls out a gun from his pocket and puts it too his head.

"No wait Cartman don't," Normally I would have said let me do it if Cartman wanted to kill himself but tonight I seen a different sight.

"No ever loved me, that's why my dad walked out on me when I was little and why my mum killed herself,"

"Cartman, please," I put my arms around him, which was a difficult job cause my arms weren't really long enough to go around his massive body. He continues crying but he drops the gun. I give him a sweet kiss on the lip, he taste like fried onions. Eww!

"I love…" Luckily for me he collapses on the spot. I try to drag Cartman's body back into the house. I can't leave him out here in the cold.

"Kyle…Kyle…" I run up to the Jewish boy.

"Everything okay?" He was the first person I saw but it was obvious he was seriously drunk.

"Can you help me to drag Cartman back into the house, he crashed on the balcony."

"Why should I help the racist fat ass? All he ever did was rip on me for being Jewish."

"Eric isn't that bad… he just has schizophrenia or something,"

"He has schizophrenia?"

"Probably not, the point is just help me…"

"Fine, I wouldn't be surprised if he is schizo, fucking psychopath. It's only in South Park that an 8 year old would be able to get away with chopping up two parents up and feeding them in chilli sauce to the now orphan child." I didn't understand a word of his frantically slurred speech.

"Sure Kyle," I say as I lead him to the body resting on Wendy's balcony.

" Dude what's that there," He says looking at the bag and then grabbing it after realising it was filled with alcohol. Luckily Kyle was too drunk to realise the bottle of party pills I had dropped next to the seat I was sitting at. It's weird, I thought Party pills were meant to keep you up all night or something. I guess he had a little too much to drink.

"Let's drag him inside Kyle,"

"Fine, but only if I get to hold onto this bag,"

"Knock yourself out," I say as he I start to push Eric slowly, make sure not to hurt him. Kyle joins in but instead lifts half of his body.

"No way… I am not strong enough to lift him,"

"Fine, I'll go find someone else," He dashes into the house and I quickly grab Eric's pills and chuck them into my pocket.

"Heidi?" Tweak says as he and Kyle reappear.

"Yeah?" I ask as he lifts up Cartman with the help of Kyle.

"You know what I said before, I meant it…" They dropped Kyle into a spare room in Wendy's house. I wonder where Wendy's parents were, I don't think they would allow half the stuff that has been going on tonight. Kyle grabs the drinks and walks out of the room.

"I think Stan is the only sober one of those 4 boys that always hang together,"

"yeah," I nod in agreement.

"Heidi, when I said I loved you I meant it, it was any thought disorder, it was just alcohol it wasn't anything but my heart." I got to admit I never seen Tweak be so brave before.

"oh…. I like your blonde hair and the way you can't button a shirt,"

"Ummm okay,"

"But I'm too drunk too be in love with you Kenny," I just got a brilliant idea.

"Kenny?"

"Why do you always where that orange parka anyways?"

"I'm not Kenny, I'm Tweak."

"No way dude, Tweak's voice isn't muffled all the time cause he wears his parka too tight,"

"I guess your drunk," He dully said as he stood up and left the room. Damn it, too guys in one night told me that I'm there love. I'm not looking for a fucking relationship, not after what Token did to me anyways. We had been dating for nearly two years when he cheated on me. I saw his naked body thrusting onto Craig's body and I didn't know what to say. My boyfriend was gay with one of his best friends and what's worst was he was cheating on a guy while I was dating him. I thought we were in love god damn it.

Since Wendy's spare room bed was a king size bed I decide to rest for a minutes. I mean the party pills make me want to go downstairs and dance to the music but I don't want to run into Token or Tweak. Damn it am I whore? Token, Clyde, Craig, Tweak, Cartman… whose next?

The night passes and I didn't get a second of sleep but I felt so energetic. Cartman was still asleep, it was around 7 am when I decided to leave the room. In the living room I saw the ruins of last night, Wendy's parents were going to freak at the mess. Stan had fallen asleep on a sofa while Kyle had crashed on the hard floor. They both had warm blankets on top of them, something I forgot to give Cartman since I didn't know where Wendy kept them.

"Hey Heidi, you stayed over too?" Wendy said wiping her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, we got to get this place cleaned up,"

"Leave it Heidi, we will do it later, don't you think Stan looks so cute in his sleep?" He and Kyle were both cuddled up in a ball, gripping onto to their separate blankets like a child does.

"Yeah Kyle and Stan look like little children on a cold winter's day or something." Wendy sits on the arm rest of the sofa Stan was sleeping on. She started gently stroking his hair and I felt a shallow feeling fill me. What if I don't ever get a good boy friend? What I never get someone that loves me?

"Uhhh Eric Cartman is asleep in one of the rooms,"

"Damn it, the party should have been open invitation minus Eric Cartman,"

"So I wake him up?"

"Nah let him sleep. God I hate Eric so much,"

"He isn't always an asshole, he was weirdly nice to me last night,"

"Really? What did he do?" I was about to tell Wendy when I thought that I rather keep it private, the pills, the drinks, us alone together talking almost as if we are friends.

"never mind,"

"Kenny…. I'm so angry I could kill you," 

"Bebe I didn't mean too, God damn it." The voices of Bebe and Kenny rumble from upstairs. Soon Bebe comes rushing down the stairs with an angry look on her face.

"Bebe I'm sorry," Soon Bebe is standing right in front of her best friend Wendy.

"What's going on?" Wendy asks as Kyle and Stan slowly wake up, the screaming must have awoken them.

"Kenny is an asshole," Bebe bluntly stated with a tear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bebe," Kenny comes running down the stairs, he is in a mess. Bebe faces Kenny and starts slapping. I have to restrict Bebe but Kenny just stands there almost as if accepting his punishment.

"I'll fucking kill you Kenny, I'll kill you!!!" Bebe screams as everyone in the room watches her strange mood. Never have I seen Bebe so angry, she is basically radiating hatred. Kenny falls to his knees and starts crying. Stan and Kyle go comfort him while me and Wendy try to calm down Bebe.

"He fucking took my virginity and gave me a fucking pill,"

"He did what?" I say absolutely shocked.

"He said he loved me, we both took ecstasy and had sex all night long,"

"Wait.. You took ecstasy?" Wendy asked a little angry.

"Yeah and what's worst is he used no condom, he is a fucking dog he probably gave me some kind of STD,"

Bebe looked extremely pissed while Kenny looked like an emotional wreck. I always thought these two would be perfect for each other but I guess Kenny went and screwed things up with his pills.


	2. Aftermath

-1**Bebe**

My cell phone rings again but I let it go into voicemail. Kenny has been calling me every day for since the party but I don't want to talk to him. How dare he give me damn pill and take my virginity? How could I be stupid enough to take ecstasy? How dare he fuck me without a damn condom? What if he has aids or something? What if I have his demon spore inside of me. Maybe it was because I was love struck that I took that damn pill but I will never know.

"Bebe," Wendy and Tweak walk into the room but I don't want to see them, I don't want to see anyone. I wish I didn't have to come to school but my mum forced me out of the house. Since her divorce she has become horny and has a different guy there nearly every day… sometimes I wish she wasn't my mum but she is fun… sometimes.

"You've been like this since the party, please Bebe snap out of it… I'm really starting to get worried," Wendy put her arms around me and started to cry. The one thing in the world that makes me sad instantly is Wendy's tears. I hate it when she cries, she shouldn't cry. No one should.

"Wendy, I just feel annoyed, Kenny and I were just good friends and then he gives me ecstasy and he takes my virginity,"

"I know your feeling hurt but you and Kenny can work this out," Wendy is always optimistic and it's shocking how optimistic she is sometimes.

"Wendy, how could you say that?" She didn't respond but just sat down on my bed, moved my head onto her knee and started gently stroking my hair. I felt instantly calmed down when Wendy ran her hand through my hair, it was like her magically hands were healing my broken heart.

"Bebe, you got to at least talk to Kenny,"

"I know but it's too soon,"

"Bebe, the quicker you resolve this the better," I sigh, she is right, she is always right and that is one of the things that pisses me off. Why can't I be right once in a while and rub it in Wendy's face?

"Wendy, I love you cause your so smart, I wish I could make intelligent decisions once or twice every blue moon," I said pathetically as she put her arms around me and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheeks. It felt so right, her holding me and kissing me, something about her made me feel at ease and it always has. All the muscles in my body relaxed at the slight touch of her fingers, my mind and heart filled with calmness when she kisses me.

"Bebe, are you daydreaming?"

"Huh, no of cause not,"

**Tweak**

"ah Jesus!" I say walking into class on Monday looking at the differences. Kenny's normal cheerful grin had been replaced with a depressed look and Cartman seemed miserable because of it. Stan and Wendy were sitting next to each other and I could see that Kyle felt a little rejected because of the empty seat next to him. Bebe looked angry and Heidi looked depressed. I guess this is how everyone has been since Wendy's party.

"Hey Kyle,"

"Hey Tweak," He says gloomily eying a pen on his desk. I always hate coming early on Mondays, but today had to be the worst. Oh no!! I should have slept in. Why didn't my alarm break? Why didn't I fake death or sickness much like girls do when I ask them out?

"Everything okay Kyle?" I ask suddenly as if being forced to do so, the silence is threatening.

"Yeah, well… yeah… it just Stan totally ignored me today when he saw Wendy,"

"Don't worry man, I'm sure it's because Wendy is what's hot right now and when everything cools down then he will give you both equal attention, or shoot himself…oh Jesus, what if Stan does a school massacre, I mean there was one in this school like 9 years ago, what if he is planning to put barbed wire fences around the school and make us starve like dogs,"

"Ah…. Yeah, anyways I hope your right…. About him cooling down about Wendy,"

"Yeah, but what if love is just a giant lizard waiting to tear your heart into pieces?"

"It is Tweak, trust me it is," Bebe shouts hearing what I said and soon she sharply glares at Kenny.

"Bebe, I have had enough of this," Kenny suddenly gains an energy boost and walks towards Bebe.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I just wish you could forgive me, so we could start over again, so we could be friends," The whole class had there eyes on Bebe and Kenny. Bebe's face was almost emotionless, as if too forgive and forget but at the same time wanting revenge, wanting to rip Kenny's heart.

"Mkay, can I please have your attention?" The class quickly turned their eyes around to meet with the deputy principal of the school, the old councillor of South Park elementary.

"Your old teacher, Mrs Chokesonvagnalblech was arrested for an illegal drug ring and child pornography website, we got a new teacher to replace her immediately, Mr Garrison," The class moan as our old 3rd grade teacher walked into the room. He was an asshole at times but I think he is cool sometimes.

"Mr hat, I think there are some negative Nancy's in this class,"

"Wait, didn't you like have a sex operation, burn Mr hat and get dumped by your boyfriend Mr Slave?"

"Yeah, but I had another sex operation, revived Mr hat with some clever sewing and got married to Mr Slave," I have no idea how any of that was possible but I'm not about to question him.

He wasn't our favourite teacher back in 3rd grade but we didn't really like any teacher. He wasn't really that bad to be honest, I mean he was an asshole but still, I mean Bush is an asshole but he got re-elected, in fact most movie actors are assholes.

"Okay class, it's time to do some work, Mr Mackey you can return to your office,"

"it's funny, so many familiar faces, some new ones, so I would like the new students to do a speech," Half the class growls in annoyance while the other half feel happy they don't have to do anything but listen to some gay speeches. I don 't know if Mr Garrison knows much about teaching at High School but he will find out about it quickly.

"Well, you there… why don't you start?" He pointed at the most popular girl in school, Mercedes. She was a hot blonde, that was head cheerleader and class president. Not that class president meant much in high school, your form class was the most unimportant class. She was running for school president, which I think is a stupid position that just made up on the spot early this year. No one has bothered to stand up against because she is too popular they are afraid of what see could do to them.

"Hi, as most of you know I'm Mercedes," she said once walking to the front of the class, she didn't seem one bit nervous to give a speech about herself, I am still nervous about speeches now and I have been doing them for years.

"I am head cheerleader and class president but the thing most guys say to me is that I'm the hottest girl in school. I probably am, and the most coolest. My hobbies include shopping, dancing and making out with cute boys. I am soon to become school president, the hottest president ever, Clinton and Reagan have nothing on me," That is possibly the most pathetic speech I have ever seen but most of the class is clapping. Mr Garrison however is frowning.

"Right, well take a seat Rocket Whore, ummm how about you?" He points too a new kid that looks familiar. The kid stands up, he has a tough appearance, dark clothing and a shovel on his back.

"I am Christophe but some of you know me as the mole, I fucking hate God, my hobbies include smoking cigarettes, shooting heroin and killing animals," if there was going to be another school massacre this kid would definitely be behind it.

"Ok…. Well Mr Hat, it seems like our class isn't only filled with retards, now there are preppy fashion whores and faggy French goth kids, oh well…" Suddenly the form check bell rings and Mr Garrison looks confused when everyone stands up to leave.

"Where are you all going?"

"Dude… it's first period now,"

"It's what… oh yeah…. Mr hat was just playing a joke, have a nice day," He says a little annoyed that he forgot he wasn't in elementary school anymore, well it seems that way anyways.

First period English, everyone always hates English but I have to say it's one of my favourite periods. I mean it's kind of fun, I mean the creative part of it… nouns, verbs and shit like that really pisses me off. The class is nearly empty, I guess I must have been quick to get here, I take a seat in an empty seat in the centre of the room. I don't want to be too close but I still want to hear.

"Tweak, god damn you still can't button a shirt?" Says Cartman as he takes a seat next to me. I really hate Cartman at times, I don't know if it's his smart remarks or it's his desire to be the ruler of the world but he isn't the most hateable guy in the world.

"Hey cutie," says Porscha one of the Raisin girls as she takes the other seat next to me.

"Hey Porscha, remember Wendy's Party?" Cartman questions Porscha.

"Yeah, there was a big cake, and someone spiked the drink and lots of pretty stars, I wonder why there are stars anyways, I mean how can the sky have stars anyways? Do you ever wonder why there is a sky?"

"I was talking about me and you, locking lips,"

"Locking lips? No I don't remember that," I think Cartman must have sneaked something into Porscha's drink, it just the sick lunatic he is. I'm shocked he hasn't been arrested yet but I guess South Park has a really useless criminal defence system.

"You really are a cold, ruthless bastard aren't you Cartman?" I say too him, for the first time being brave enough to stand up to Cartman.

"Yeah, I am, you know that Heidi turner? I told her that I was in love with her, all I wanted was her pussy but I passed out before I had the chance,"

"You little bastard!!" Heidi said fuming into the room, she slaps Cartman and is only stopped when Porscha restrains her.

"Calm down sweetie, your going to break your pretty nails, wow they aren't even fake," Heidi starts to cry and I don't know why but she seemed kind of depressed today, Wendy told me she has been like that ever since the party. Maybe Cartman did something to her. She is my heart and if I was hers then we could be perfect together, but she was too drunk to even realise I wasn't Kenny. No one, especially Cartman will hurt my darling Heidi.

**Bebe**

Maybe I'm being too hard on Kenny, I mean he… well it's my fault, I shouldn't have taken the pill, I was stupid, that was my fault…having sex with him…my fault, I mean Kenny is irresistible but I can't blame him for that. He says he is sorry, he said in front of the whole class not caring if I public humiliated him.

I see him all around his friends, Wendy and Stan seemed to be the only happy students in the school. I wish I could help all of my friends but maybe one is enough.

"Kenny, can I talk too you in private?" Kyle gives me an annoyed face but nods at Kenny. I guess Kyle isn't used to being alone, I mean every time I see him he is either with Stan, Kenny or that bastard Cartman.

"Sure," Kenny stands up and we take a private place near a tree that I don't ever think I been near. It's actually a nice little area but I think the reason most people don't go near it is because Mr Mackay's window is right next to it.

"Maybe I been a little hard, I mean I took ecstasy and… fu… did things with you by choice, I wasn't forced. It was a stupid mistake, I have no choice but to forgive you,"

"Thanks, it was Cartman's stupid pills but it's my fault, I shouldn't have agreed to hold on to them, of cause I would have been tempted to try them… can we still be friends?"

"Sure Kenny," I lean in and give me a kiss on the cheek. He blushes a little, it's one of the few things I never seen him do before.

"Bebe, you know I love you, it's wasn't the drugs, the alcohol… it was my heart,"

"Kenny, if you really love me then you'll stop all these drugs,"

"It's just so hard to stay away from them,"

"Kenny you say you love me, if you truly do… then you will stop the drugs," Kenny pulls on his hair, as if torn between the choice.

"Bebe, I have known you for ages, I secretly admired you for ages and now I'm sure I'm in love with you, the drugs are gone if I can have you," Kenny is a guy that every girl wants till they hear about his drug problems, gang relations and other criminal behaviour. I have to admit I have had a crush on him but I'm not stupid enough to get involved with a druggie but maybe now I can. If Kenny doesn't do drugs then not only will he live longer but I would have saved a friend from an untimely death.

"Kenny, I love you too," I put my arms around him and he does the same. I can't help but him put my head onto his chest and he doesn't seem to care. He runs one hand through my hair and flicks half of it too the other side in order to kiss my cheek. I can't help but feel my cheeks turn a little red.

**Wendy**

"Hey Wendy," Mercedes runs into me, with Lexus on her left and Porscha on her right. Mercedes is obviously the leader of the Raisin girls, everyone knows that because she is the one of those stupid girls that has a brain. That didn't make any sense. They had approached me in an isolated area of the school, it was near the art classrooms so yeah.

"Uhhh hi," I say sort of surprised since they haven't spoken too me in months, they came to my party… probably just so they could laugh at the numbers.

"nice party, amazing such a nerd could hold a party so rad, although there weren't that many people."

"Uhhh… yeah," I say, not being able to come up with a better response.

"Anyways, we just want to say now that your dating someone that is nearly hot you have just moved up from being a nerd,"

"You know what? Fuck you Mercedes," I say angrily because she labelled Stan as nearly hot. No one dares mock Stan, I mean we have only been going out for a few days but me and him have had a long history together. We been friends since primary and I think that should count for something. It should count for more than something, he is like a brother too me…just a brother that I am waiting to hold, kiss and possibly make love too.

"That's a nice skirt," Says Mercedes who observes my new white skirt that I got for my birthday. She pulled out a wine bottle and threw it all over me. I was shocked in wine, from hair to toe, I just had my hair done too.

"What the fuck??? I'm going to kill you," I swing an open hand towards Mercedes but Porscha and Lexus grab me and restrain me.

"Were you going to hit me Wendy? Well I'm not just a pretty girl?" She gives me a hard punch, one that I could swear she broke my jaw. I'm… bleeding!!! I don't understand why what is happening is happening but it's happening.

"Wendy, you think your so great, don't forget I was the one that kicked you out of your place as class president, I was the one that slowed down your "political" career. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be nothing. I'll make sure your future is ruined." They leave me after Mercedes give me another punch, there was no one around to help me…. How could we be so isolated? I lie there for another 10 minutes before Mr Mackay appears out of nowhere followed by Mercedes.

"You said you saw her drinking?"

"Yeah, I had to grab the bottle off her, she tried to attack me when I did but she fell right onto a steel locker, I think she broke her jaw." I try to open my mouth to say she is lying but I can't, my jaw doesn't move, I can speak nothing but incoherent babble.

"Well I think we got to get her to the nurse and then call her parents," Mr Mackay and Mercedes get me onto my feet and help me towards the nurse's office. I feel like grabbing Mercedes now and attacking her now but I know with Mr Mackay next to me I couldn't.

"Little Wendy, was drinking, she uhh had a fall or something,"

"I see, she kind of spilt wine all over he pretty clothes, these look really expensive," The nurse takes me inside the room and Mercedes and Mr Mackey slowly vanish. How I wish I could put my arms around her, how I wish I could get revenge for this, it was pointless… I never did anything to deserve this.


	3. What will you do?

-1**Bebe**

It's been two weeks now that me and Kenny have been going out and I have to admit he is all I hoped for. Red and Heidi said I should be careful with Kenny along with other people but he seems like he is over his naughty nature. Wendy on the other hand has been suspended for two weeks, that was a really long time and I didn't understand why since she had broken her jaw.

"You know she thinks she's so great, she framed me with wine, she threw all over my clothes and she punched me, I don't know how the bitch broke my jaw but she did." Wendy was fuming about Mercedes, on her first day back it's all she was talking about to me. I personally find it hard to believe Mercedes would do such a thing, she has always been nice to me and everyone I know and she has never openly admitted to hating Wendy.

"Calm down Wendy, all that anger is going to ruin your pretty straight hair," I grab a hold of her and start running my hand down her hair. It's really smooth and shiny. The one thing that I always envied about Wendy is her perfectly straight hair, it's so pretty while mine is messed up with curls.

"Bebe?"

"Yeah Wendy?"

"I got to get to my biology class now," I blush a little bit, I forgot that we were on our way to class and I had been holding Wendy as if it was lunch break or something.

"Oh shit, my history class is like miles away," I say looking at my watch and running. The halls were empty, everyone was basically in their class and when I arrive I realise the class is already full.

"Bebe, your late!" States Mr Tweak, Tweak's dad. He had decided to teach history at his son's high school and everyone says it just to keep an eye on him. The truth is, Mr Tweak was bored of being just a coffee shop owner, now he does two jobs.

"I'm sorry Mr Tweak," I know Mr Tweak can never truly be angry at me for being late since me and Tweak are pretty good friends but the annoying thing about that is if me and Tweak have a fight…

"Well don't just stand by the door, take a seat," I don't think I have had enough sleep today, I been zoning in and out every 5 minutes. I take a seat in between Tweak and Stan, my usual seat. I got to admit I'm probably closer to Stan than Wendy is because I been talking to me much more over the last two years and Wendy has kept her distance, not by choice I guess.

"So class, we were doing work on WWII,"

"Hail Hitler!"

"Shut up Cartman," Kyle yells although he is right next to him. This is the only class where Stan and Kyle don't seat next to each other. That's mainly cause Kyle and Cartman are quiet good in history and Stan felt kind of lost sitting next to them.

"This is why Jews can't be in history classes,"

"You don't know anything about Jews and history fatass,"

"Yeah I do stupid Jew, I know that Jews are like leeches that leached onto countries until Germany kicked your ass,"

"Shut up fatass before I beat your head in,"

"Calm down, son… get up, Kyle go sit next to Stan, Tweak go sit next to Cartman," Mr Tweak said, his quick fix wasn't the best solution since Kyle and Stan end up talking though the lesson and he ends up telling them off too many times.

"Dude, you okay?" Stan asks while Kyle seems to be fuming.

"Fine," He replied although he didn't look fine.

"God damn it, Cartman is a fucking douche bag," Stan said when class was over.

"Yeah totally," I agree with him, I mean I don't hate him as much as some people in this town but everyone has a slight hate for him, even his mum despise her being the only person that cares for him. School went by slowly and the best part about it was the end. Not only cause I don't have be trapped in a classroom but because I promised to meet Kenny at Starks pond after school.

"Hey Kenny," I say, observing him sitting on a log, staring aimlessly at the lake.

"luckily I didn't hold my breath,"

"Yeah, sorry I just got a bit caught up and stuff,"

"oh, true, aren't you going to sit down?"

"on that dirty log?"

"uhhh yeah…"

"I like got a skirt on,"

"Don't be such a baby," he teases.

"but like… I don't have shorts or anything under my skirt," I know it's stupid to think that dirt will somehow get onto my skin but still.

"fine, let's sit in the snow," Kenny says as he jumps off the log and into the snow.

"it's like all cold and stuff,"

"Don't be a wuss Bebe," he says pulling my arm as I fall, he catches me but my face lands on the snow. He starts laughing and removes some snow from my hair. I lean on his shoulder and grab his arms, his skinny but musclier arms.

"you know Wendy's party and all that stuff, I was just of angry that you stole my virginity in such a way, I mean I have always liked you and stuff and hoped one day to have your uhh… well you get the point but we were both on E,"

"Are you having doubts whether my love was real for you that night?"

"Well sort of,"

"well I have taken anything today so…." He puts one arm around my waist, another around my lower to middle back and puts his lips onto mine. He kisses me so gently, a kiss with so much passionate. His saliva was dancing in my mouth long have he let go. I was lying on my back almost speechless, he was resting his sweet head on my chest.

"Bebe, you had a cigarette before you came right?"

"How do you know that? I never told you I smoke…."

"your breath tastes like tar and I can smell it all over your beautiful neck,"

"oh…"

"Want another one?" he asks as he putted out two cigarettes out of a pack of 25s. I can't help but accept.

"Eww, what is this cheap shit?" I say after inhaling a little bit of it. Kenny kind of looks a little annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that.. I mean, here have this one," I pull out my own pack and lit it up for him.

"wow this is good, I have had this brand before… but I can't really uhh… afford it," He shameful muttered the last bit to himself.

"Kenny, money isn't every thing, plus your now with Bebe Stevens, your going to be enjoying better things than pop tarts, a lot better," I say with a smile and he knows what I mean.


	4. Bebe's shocking news!

Wendy

Wendy

I don't care anymore; Mercedes can do what she wants. I just am sick of fighting her and I admit to failure. I don't care what she thinks of me or anyone else for that matter because she is just a stupid whore that needs to buy some proper clothes.

"Wendy… wow you look great." Tweak says with a smirk.

"Thanks…" I say. I was preparing for a date with Stan; he was a lot of fun to be around. I head down to the local restaurant Casa Bonita which according to Stan is Cartman's favourite place on earth. I don't really have much in common with Cartman but it is a nice restaurant for sure.

"So good for you too show up, I'm glad I didn't hold my breath." I say as Stan walks in and seats down.

"I'm sorry, Kyle needed something…" That is always the case with Stan I have realised. You can't have Stan without Kyle and that really, really, really pisses me off. I guess you can't have me without Bebe but I don't let it interfere with her relationship with Kenny.

"Well let's eat," I say looking at the tacos. We only came for a snack and we're planning to abandon the place shortly after watching some cliff divers.

"Wendy, I know you're upset…. I'm sorry." He says.

"I forgive you for God's sake." I reply, I didn't really forgive him but I didn't want to hold it against him for now. The evening goes by fast and soon we are lying on a beach not far from South Park.

"You know I think I love you Wendy." I wish I could reply with the same statement but I just can't. I don't love him but maybe time will change that. At least not in the manner he is saying, I love him or less as a friend just like how I love Bebe or Tweak.

-

"Woah dude!" Stan says awaking next to me. I wake up tiredly myself, it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the scene.

"We fell asleep on the beach?" I couldn't remember much about last night but that was kind of what happened.

"Yeah dude… Let's get going" Stan says, it's early probably only 6 am or so. I walk to my house and am greeted with a very anxious mother.

"Where were you last night Wendy?" She asked as dad put down his paper.

"I just fell asleep on the beach…" I lamely reply.

"You fell asleep on the beach sweetie?" Dad asked, she was always nicer to me than mum and I have to admit I am a daddy's girl. At times I have used him to get what I want but I love him. I can say that honestly with a lie detector and Sodium Pentothal. Mum was more strict and I think that's better in the long run but it's a nice feeling knowing dad will always back you up no matter what.

"Yeah daddy…" I say walking into my room, I can hear my mom telling dad off for being too lenient on me. As soon as I enter my room my cell phone goes off, it was Bebe and I knew that cause of the song I assigned her… "Sweet Child of mine" by guns N' Roses. Don't ask why but I just think Bebe is like a sweet child of mine… that sounds stuffed up. She is more like a sister than a friend.

"Hey Bee," I said with a laugh.

"I told you too stop calling me that." She said annoyed.

"What do you want Bebe?" I ask.

"I just want to say I think… oh god this is hard to tell. I haven't told anyone this yet…"

"What is it Bebe? You know you can trust me."

"It's just Kenny…" Kenny? She didn't continue and her tone sounded dead serious.

"Kenny what?" I know Kenny wouldn't harm her in any way so it can't be that.

"Kenny doesn't know yet… I don't know how to tell him."

"Tell him what?" I was getting tired of her beating me around the bush. She obviously called me to tell me what ever she is about to say but she was stalling like hell, building my interest and frustration.

"I'm… I just… God damn it." She sighed, she sounded so nervous it wasn't like her at all.

"I think I rather tell you in person."

**Bebe**

I walk slowly into Wendy's house. I feel so dirty, it feels like such a shame but it's not like that… or is it?

"Bebe are you okay?" Wendy asked as I sat down, she held me in her arms, gently stroking my hair in a weirdly soothing fashion. I felt instantly more relaxed her arms almost like she took some of the burden herself.

"I'm pregnant…" I bluntly state.

"What? Really?" The soothing touch of Wendy retreats and she looks confused on how to take the news.

"What are you… uhh… going to do about it?" She asked, not being able to find the words.

"Well I obviously want it, I don't want to steal this child a life." I say truthfully. I don't believe in abortion, neither does she.

"Well how do you think Kenny will react to this news?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders, I have no idea… I just hope he will help me raise this child.

"I'm always here for you no matter what." She firmly states, it's good to know I have a friend like Wendy. If I was a boy I would have beaten Stan to getting her for sure. Not only a beautiful face but also a kind, warm hearted person.

"I know you are Wendy, I love you…" I randomly say.

"I love you too," She replies giving me a kiss on the forehead. At first that made me uncomfortable but it was just a gesture of friendship. My best friend, one I could trust even with a secret this big. I told her before Kenny but I definitely needed to tell him soon…


End file.
